Ohana is Forever
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: Trust is something they don't give out easily. But in order to be a team, they needed to be able to work together. Along the way, they discovered their deepest fears and what it means to be a team. Team 7. Multi-fic.


**For/Dedicated to: 76suzume **

**Prompt: genin team 7 or younger, doing a simple training exercise bringing them closer together as a family.**

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. This will be a short multi-fic. Possibly five chapters. Thank you ****76suzume** for the prompt. Please enjoy as this story spiraled out of my control.

* * *

xXxTeam7xXx

"Target has been sighted."

"Shut up, Sasuke! I see him too."

"You shut up, Naru- ACK HE GOT AWAY."

* * *

_Snap._

**_Thump._**

"Oww."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto with disbelief as their target ran away.

"Did you just-" Sasuke growled out.

"-fall from a tree?" Sakura finished.

* * *

"Target has been sighted. Again."

"Stop hogging the spotlight Teme!"

"Naruto!"

"But Sakura-chan!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Hn."

"Teme. What are you doing?"

"Obtaining the target that you let escape. Idiot."

"NO I WILL!" Naruto ran after him.

"NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN GOT IT ALREADY. COME BACK HERE!"

Sakura leapt from her position and followed him. She grabbed onto the orange material of his jacket just as he collided with Sasuke. They fell in a heap onto the target. Kakashi smacked his forehead as the target escaped.

"GODDAMMNIT NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" Sasuke roared. He was fed up with Naruto's incompetence. However, he refrained from attacking the moron. He wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it. Sasuke gritted his teeth and stalked away. Sakura glared at Naruto and ran after him.

* * *

"Dobe. For the_ last_ time, we will be chasing the target to Sakura's position, where the trap is laid out. Can. You. Do. That?" Sasuke asked for the nth time.

"Of course I can!"

"Don't mess up then!"

Sasuke and Naruto crept towards the target. The target perked its head up as it saw them coming. It ran in the opposite direction, straight towards Sakura. Sasuke nearly grinned because they've been at this for too long. The target was almost on the trap when Sasuke heard a snap. He dared to look to his left and groaned. Naruto had tripped over a branch. He flew head first into the trap and got caught on the net.

"That's it! I'm done." Sasuke mumbled as Sakura shook her head - _"REALLY?"_ - and stalked off after him. No one bothered to help Naruto.

* * *

"Target's in the field."

"Where?"

"Naruto, pay attention for once!" Sakura snapped. She sighed as she crept closer to the target. Naruto was a complete idiot. She spotted Sasuke across the clearing. He held a finger to his lips and she nodded. A silent agreement was made between them _("We're both going to ambush the target"_) as they inched closer to it. As soon as she was close enough, Sakura reached out with her hands. Her fingers brushed against the target's sides -

"I FOUND YOU GUYS!"

Startled, Sakura fell backwards with a gasp. The target took that opportunity to escape. It jumped atop Sasuke's head and leapt into the trees. Sasuke fell back and hit the ground.

* * *

"They can't even catch the new pup." Pakkun commented to Kakashi, referring to Team 7's target. Kakashi didn't say anything.

"Kashi." The new pup tried to get Kakashi's attention. "Training. Good?"

"Pup. You need to practice your human speech more." Pakkun barked at the new addition to the pack.

"I will!" He barked back as Kakashi rubbed his ears.

"No more training today?" Pakkun glanced at Kakashi, who shook his head. "Things are getting ugly down there. I need to stop them before it gets any messier. Pup. Good job."

* * *

Sasuke snapped upon seeing orange in his field of vision. Sakura stared in horror as he lunged at Naruto. His eyes spun red as his arms made their way around Naruto's waist. Naruto fell back, his body skidding on the ground. He yelped when Sasuke punched him in the face.

Shoving Sasuke away, he yelled. "What the hell?"

Summoning a clone, Naruto launched himself at Sasuke.

"... GUYS!" Sakura tried to intervene. They ignored her.

"You asked for it!" Sasuke bit out as he dodged.

"I didn't." _Lunge._ "Do."_ Kick._ "Anything!"_ Punch._

Sasuke threw a kunai. "Are you stupid? Do you know how many TIMES the target escaped?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto shouted as he ducked under Sasuke.

"JUST DIE!" Sasuke snarled as Naruto rolled away.

On the sidelines Sakura's anger soon outweighed her worries. It was late and she was tired. They had been chasing after Kakashi's new pup all morning. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She didn't give a crap about who let the target escape. It was obviously Naruto, but then again, they should have worked together with him. Some team they were. If they didn't stop soon, she was going to kill them herself. For once in her life, she didn't care about Sasuke.

"BOYS!" She yelled out. They ignored her again. "Are you serious?"

They were wrestling on the ground now. Naruto's clone held Sasuke back as he tried to grab the real Naruto's neck. Struggling, Sasuke flipped their position and the clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Momentarily blind, Naruto took the chance and tackled Sasuke to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Naruto was sitting on top of Sasuke, who had a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"I win." Naruto growled. As soon as the words were uttered, Sasuke's eyes spun faster and Naruto sailed through the air. He hit a tree with a thunk.

"Oww." Naruto groaned out. "That hurt.

"Good."

"Can we stop fighting now? I'm hungry. I haven't eaten all day."

"Afraid you'll lose?" Sasuke spat out.

"Hell no!" Naruto shot back as he ran towards Sasuke. Sakura lost her patience. Frustrated, she fumbled with her weapons pouch and hurled several kunai at her teammates. The kunai sailed through the air just as the boys grabbed each other's collars.

"Oh crap." Sakura stared. "Guys! Pay attention."

They ignored her. Just as the weapons reached them, Kakashi appeared between them. He flung Naruto and Sasuke apart and caught the barrage of kunai.

"I'm really disappointed that your teamwork is horrible. It'll get you killed someday. I should have failed you when I had the chance. Until you can work together again, I'm suspending all missions."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"YOU CAN'T!" Naruto yelled.

"It was the dobe's fault." Sasuke replied back.

"Unless I can see your teamwork, no one is allowed to take any missions."

"So what are we supposed to do then Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi grinned at them and his students suppressed a shudder. Kakashi had an evil glint in his eye. That was never good.

"Trust exercises."

Team 7 groaned and complained - _"But we can work together!_" - as Kakashi continued his explanation.

"The first step of teamwork is trust, which you guys seem to not have. Trust is a very important thing. You'll find that out later in life." Kakashi stated wistfully, getting lost in his memories.

"But sensei - " Naruto started.

"Meet me here tomorrow morning."

"WAIT!"

* * *

"Are you sure this will end well?"

"Of course Pakkun. And maybe they'll get to know each other better. They sure need it."

"If you say so."

"I want them to know what a team truly means."

Kakashi sat perched on a tree branch. He stared at the sky for a moment before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_I don't want them to end up like me. To be filled with regret and misery._

xXxTeam7xXx

* * *

**A/N: Tell me your thoughts/comments? The story will get nicer once Team 7 gets to know each other better. Promise. **

**Okay. Now I'm off to find inspiration for trust exercises. Review if you have any ideas? **

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more.**


End file.
